


Who Could it Be?

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, Olivarry Day 6 - Justice League, Ollie as a vigilante, So Sorry this is late, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Original Seven knew that the Flash had a significant other. </p><p>Over the years the clues had amassed. The occasional flash of a wedding ring on days parts of League met out of uniform. The occasional wearing of clothes that the speedster obviously didn’t pick out himself. The random getting called away from meetings or postponing them for family/team things. The by far biggest clue was the fact that whenever Black Canary, Vibe or Hawkgirl teamed up with them, the teasing was vicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could it Be?

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooooo sorry this is late. I am driving cross country right now. The characters were as best as I could do with little to no knowledge of the justice league.

All of the Original Seven knew that the Flash had a significant other. 

Over the years the clues had amassed. The occasional flash of a wedding ring on days parts of League met out of uniform. The occasional wearing of clothes that the speedster obviously didn’t pick out himself. The random getting called away from meetings or postponing them for family/team things. The by far biggest clue was the fact that whenever Black Canary, Vibe or Hawkgirl teamed up with them, the teasing was vicious. 

The speedster, who was usually full of quips with a confidence level that was sky high, instantly became awkward and stumbled over not only his words, but his feet too. It was for that reason that team ups between the Flash and those three were far and few between. The Scarlet Speedster also avoided the Young Justice League like the plague for what they could assume was a similar reason, seeing that Wally was on that team. 

One by one the Seven discovered who this mystery person was. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Batman was the first. This of course was because he was Batman. It had taken like five minutes of hacking and then boom. Marriage certificate of one Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. It wasn’t even funny how easy it was. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Superman had been the next to figure it out, surprisingly enough not as Superman, but as Clark Kent. He had been sent to the Queen mansion by the Daily Planet to ask about new projects going on a Queen Consolidated. He was very surprised when a very fluffy looking Barry Allen opened the door. The younger man had smiled easily at him. 

“Hey Clark, what are you doing her… Oh Shit!” The door was slammed in his face. He heard the distinct swoosh of the speedster running through the house. The sound stopped abruptly and the door clicked open to reveal a very disheveled Oliver Queen. 

The Billionaire eyed him curiously while smiling just a little bit sheepishly. “Sorry about my husband. He didn’t remember that you were coming today. Come in Superman.” 

Clark stepped forward to enter before he realized one fundamental thing at the exact same time. “Superman? I’m not Superman.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Even without Barry having told me, I had already figured it out by the way, your disguise is ridiculously obvious. I am very surprised the whole world doesn’t know who you are.” Clark continued staring at him open mouthed. Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Do you still want the interview or no… I can give it to Iris too…” 

That was when the kryptonian snapped out of his funk. “Yes of course.” It was at this point he realized another thing. “Did you say Barry was your husband?” 

Now Oliver eyed him a little bit more forcefully, as if looking for chinks in his armor. “Yes, what’s it to you?”

Clark blushed. “Nothing, I just… We have been trying to figure it out forever… I wasn’t expecting it to be you.” 

Oliver shrugged. “Most people don’t. Come in. We can talk in the parlor. Barry will be down eventually, right now,” Oliver raised his voice and scanned the foreye. “HE IS HIDING IN EMBARRASSMENT!” Clark could hear angry curse words muttered onto the resident speedster’s breath.

He chuckled and Oliver looked at him. “He is cursing you out right now. Something about how Felicity was right and how Laurel is an asshole?” 

For the first time since the reporter arrived, he saw the billionaire not-so-playboy smile. Clark could see why Barry married Oliver Queen. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

J’onn J’onzz had been told to tail the Flash to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid while still injured. Unfortunately, that is exactly what he was doing. 

The Scarlet Speedster was currently arguing with the Star city Vigilante AKA the Green Arrow. 

J’onn inched closer, invisible until he was close enough to listen in or step in if needed. 

The Flash was whisper yelling at the man in green. “Really Ollie, I’m fine! I am all healed, it was only a little bump on the head, nothing more.” 

‘Ollie’ Frowned. “Barry, we both know you’re lying. I can guarantee that the Justice League sent someone to follow you and make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. So please just go home. I will be fine for just one night. I have Speedy, Atom and Canary to back me up. Go home, go eat dinner, I don’t want you passing out and I will be home in a few hours.” 

Barry pouted. The Green Arrow just gave him a look. Barry tried the kicked puppy face. The Arrow just rolled his eyes. “We have been married for almost six years Barry, that doesn’t work anymore.”  
The Speedster grumbled something unintelligible. “Go.” 

The Flash crossed his arms. “Fine, but let it be stated I am not happy about this.” 

The archer rolled his eyes again. “I think everyone can hear. My comm was on for this whole conversation.” 

Barry gasped in horror. “No! Is Caitlin there?” 

Oliver nodded. “And she is pissed.” 

The red clad man smacked him, then kissed his cheek and disappeared. 

J’onn turned to leave, when the vigilante’s eyes settled on him. “I know you’re there. He will be fine, you can go now.” That sounded more like an order than a suggestion. He then shot an arrow and swung off the roof. 

J’onn watched him, before flying away. The Flash was in good hands. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Wonder Woman learned in battle. A new meta had come and decided since it was tuesday again, that he was going to try to defeat the justice league. So far he was doing a pretty good job. Superman had been taken out by being distracted while trying to hold up a building while trying to engage the meta in battle. Batman had been taken out by said building. Green Lantern was on the other side of the universe. Aquaman was lying somewhere in the rubble. Martian Manhunter had a was trying to rescue the rest of the League. That had left only her and the Flash. The speedster had been able to avoid all hits from the rouge meta. 

Diana watched as lightning danced across the destroyed landscape. Heavy breathing filled her ears through the comm. “Don’t worry…” A smash that sounded a little too close for her liking. “Friends are on the way….” Heavy breathing had escalated to panting. “I had them watching us, so they should show up with a boot and some new toys….” This time, the smash was timed perfectly and the lightning went out. 

“NO!” She hefted her sword up and ran towards where her fallen comrade lay. The Meta had stopped to stand over him. She could practically feel the smugness radiating from where she stood. Just then a volley of arrows flew past her. The rouge meta’s head instantly snapped towards her, eyes focused on something behind her. 

The meta raised an eyebrow. “You really think some measly arrows are going to stop me?”

Diana turned to see two archers clad in red and green respectively. The green one spoke. “No, but I think this will.” 

Vibe shot a futuristic gun from behind the meta. He fell to the ground, knocked out instantly. 

The rest of the Justice League began to emirge from the rubble. The Emerald Archer jumped down from his perch and jogged across the ruined city block, over to the Flash. She watched him as he picked up the speedster, and as the speedster threw his arms around the archer’s neck. She heard them as they walked past. 

“Thanks for the assist.” 

“Next time call sooner. You are lucky you’re not dead.” The green clad man grumbled. Barry laughed and laid his head against the archer’s chest. 

“I promise I will ask for permission to die before I do.” The Flash quipped. The archer stopped dead in his tracks. 

“I will drop you.” 

“You wouldn’t drop me, I’m your husband.” Barry replied. The archer began walking again. 

“Not this time at least.” 

Wonder Woman watched as the two disappeared into the dust and smiled. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Arthur discovered it completely by accident. He had been in Central City looking for Barry Allen. He had walked into the CSI’s lab, only to find it occupied by Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. Making out. 

They were making out near a shelf full of chemicals. 

The Atlantian rolled his eyes and left, deciding that it might be better to talk to the speedster at a later time. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Hal Jordan was the last to figure it out, but by that point, everyone else had stopped being subtle. It had started with Barry inviting them to a gala. The subject had come up just as the most recent meeting was ending. 

“You guys wanna come to a gala? There's gonna be free drinks and probably at least one attempt on my life.” The room was silent for a second. 

Until Superman smiled. “I’m already on the list, I was going to ask Diana to be my plus one anyways.” Everyone looked at Wonder Woman, who eyed Superman but shrugged and nodded her head. 

Batman spoke next. “I was also already invited, I can bring J’onn.” Now everyone looked at the Martian, who sat stone faced. 

“I will come.” 

Barry smiled. “Sweet!” He turned to look at Aquaman and Green Lantern, who sat next to each other. “What about you guys?” 

Arthur smiled sadly at him. “I won’t be able to attend, I have a prior engagement. I’m sorry.” 

Barry shrugged. “Whatever, maybe next time.” The king nodded. Barry’s full attention was on Hal. “So? What about it?” 

The ex pilot stared back at him. “Sure… but can I ask, where did you get name slots on a gala list?” 

Barry smirked and then laughed at his expression. “Well, if it’s happening at my house, why should I not get name slots?” The speedster slid an invitation over to the green hero. “The rest of you know how to get there.” Then he walked out. 

Hal’s eyes skimmed across the invitations, until they reached one important detail. 

“Its at the Queen’s Mansion?” He shrieked. “Barry Allen is married to Playboy Oliver Queen?!” 

Snickering could be heard from the hallway and then a fwoosh. 

Hal looked at Batman in shock. The Dark Knight shrugged. “Yes.” 

Barry Allen was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even grammarly-Ed. Sorry for mistakes!


End file.
